A Nice Gesture
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie and Nick have date night but something surprising happens. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Nice Gesture

"Alright, round two to try to get into this restaurant." Nick told Jackie with a grin as he held the car door open for her.

Jackie laughed.

"And this time I made the reservations, I promise." Nick assured her.

"That's good." She responded.

They walked into the restaurant.

"Hi, we have reservations for two under Stokes." Nick said to the hostess.

Nick and Jackie's kids were being babysat by her parents who were nice enough to take the little rascals for a couple hours so the couple could enjoy a nice quiet dinner.

"Hi, sir, we have to clean your table for you, I'm sorry for the small delay, we've been swamped tonight." The hostess explained apologetically.

"Thank you, and it's no problem." Nick assured her with a smile.

Nick walked back over to where Jackie stood, trying to stay out of the way in the midst of all the people.

"Honey they have to clean our table, it'll be ready in a few minutes, I'm going to run to the restroom while we wait, I'll be right back." He told her.

"Ok." She responded.

Just a couple of minutes later a man walked in to the restaurant.

"Hi, how long of a wait is it without a reservation? You see I just got home from deployment overseas and this is the restaurant where my girlfriend and I had our first date, and I want to propose to her here, she'll be here in just a few minutes, she thinks she is coming here for her best friends' birthday party, I told her I don't get home until next weekend, it's a huge surprise, but I literally just got back to Vegas a couple hours ago and that's why I didn't make reservations, I was hoping we could get in."

"I'm so sorry sir but there is at least an hour and a half wait and there hasn't been any cancellations, but if there is one I can put you on a list."

"Oh, no, that's ok, this is Vegas after all, there are plenty of spots to propose, I'll just pretend that I brought her here just to see me." The man responded clearly disappointed.

Jackie had overheard this entire exchange and it nearly made her cry, she had to step in.

"Sir, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard what you just said, my husband and I have reservations here for right now and you're welcome to them." She offered.

"Really? That would be wonderful, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, good luck, and thank you for your service."

He smiled broadly at her.

Jackie felt bad for him, she could tell he was extremely nervous.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked as he pulled a ring box out of his pants pocket.

When he opened it Jackie's eyes nearly popped out of her head, it was one of the biggest diamonds she'd ever seen.

"It's gorgeous, she'll love it." Jackie assured him.

"Thanks, I've been saving up for it since the day my girlfriend and I met, I knew the moment I met her that she was the one."

"That's very sweet." Jackie told him.

Just then Nick was walking back over to Jackie.

" _What the hell, I'm gone for two minutes and when I come back someone is popping the question to my wife."_ He thought to himself as he looked at the man showing Jackie a ring box.

"This is my husband Nick." Jackie told the soldier, she wanted to introduce Nick to the man but she didn't know his name.

"Hello." Nick said as he stuck out his hand, still wanting to know just what in the hell was going on.

"Alan." The guy said as he shook Nick's hand.

"Nick, we have to go, Alan, it was nice meeting you, and once again, good luck with everything." Jackie told him.

"Thank you so much once again."

Jackie smiled at him before grabbing Nick's hand so she could lead him out of the restaurant. She put a finger to her lips so he wouldn't ask any questions until they got into their vehicle.

Once inside their car Jackie explained to Nick what that was all about.

"You're not upset with me for giving up our reservations are you?" She asked him once she had finished telling him the story.

"Are you kidding? Of course not, I would have done the same thing." He said.

She smiled at him.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked.

"Honestly, I'm in the mood for a fast food hamburger." She answered.

"Alright." He said, that isn't what he'd expected her to say but he rolled with it.

"Hey Nicky?"

"Yes?"

"You know what else I'm in the mood for?" She asked.

"What's that?" He answered as he turned to face her.

She grinned widely at him and moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes." She responded.

"Alright, what do you say we skip dinner and just go home and do that?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"No way, I'm starving." Was her response.

He laughed.

"Alright." He said as he started the car.

He drove to the nearest fast food burger joint and went through the drive through and then went home.

Once home the couple ate their dinner and then waited just a bit before enjoying a wonderful experience together.

As they were driving to pick up their children a while later Jackie smiled to herself. The evening hadn't turned out the way she envisioned it but it had gone even better than she had expected, and she was almost positive Nick felt the same way!

The End!


End file.
